


Out of Eden

by VocConflagration



Series: Angel Wing AU [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based off a song, Eden - Freeform, First Love, Garden of Eden, Kaien, M/M, Vocaloid - Freeform, amgel, angel - Freeform, angel au, implied stuff, kaitolen, lento, uuuuuh not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: X- This is based off the song “Out of Eden” sung by Kaito and LenX- This is apart of the angel wing au although not referencedS- THERES no way out of Eden





	Out of Eden

Their tongues overlap. The push and pull of mouths. The laboured breath. The stares. The relapse. The pinning against the wall. The quiet moans of the other. The rapid canon of their hearts. Their hair getting messy. All the touching and exploring leaving fly stands and weaved in fingers.   
They part from their passionate kiss. Hearing only the whispers of desire. They’ve been in denial for far too long. Neither one can resist the tempting fruit of the other.   
So he bites down. Len releases a small gasp. The heat of his breath ghosting over Kaitos face. The blonde smirks.  
“Is that all?”  
Len pushes their faces -specifically the mouth, together once more. Taking the lead in biting down the others lip. Forcing the other to startle in surprise and allow his vulnerable mouth to part.   
The wind blows their hair as the pleads of the angels beg them to stop. Len digs his hands further into dark hair, opting to hike his leg along the others torso to reduce the space.  
The sweetness of lips and the spice from shared saliva intoxicates both. Over stimulation driving common sense and reason through the roof. Kaito buries his hand deeper into the light hair and tightly grasps Lens waist.   
Minutes later they pull away.   
Their hushed moans and silenced words toy with their lust.   
“No way out of the Garden Eden.”  
Breathe in.  
1  
2  
3  
Breathe out  
1  
2  
3  
Run your fingers through your hair. Wipe the saliva off your chin. Smooth out your clothes.  
“This can’t happen anymore.” Kaito reluctantly speaks. A pair of eyes always are staring. They’re always being watched. They can’t do this anymore.   
Each time they almost cross the point of no return.   
Unacceptable.  
With understanding, Len nods. His light blue eyes shift and scan over the room looking for an exit. Some possible way out of this situation. Out of these feelings.  
Their eyes meet. A strong string ties them together and they fight the urges to close the distance. Make a mistake they know they can never take back.  
They’ve already made too many of those.  
Cutting out the stubs of their wings. Touching each other unlike common friends.   
Angels begged them to keep their wings.  
To stay pure.  
To stay holy.  
To stay away from each other.  
Len breaks the gaze, leaving the room with confident steps in the process.  
He doesn’t care about the angels. He knows what he wants. He wants to take it but he can’t.   
The blondes eyes shift over all the doors in the hallway. He wants to escape. He wants out. He doesn't want his pain for himself. He doesn't want it for his friend. He doesn’t want to be with someone who can’t believe them self.  
Len wants Kaito to feel the love.   
The wind cries through the hallway, begging Len not to, but he opens the door anyway.  
His eyes meet with red.   
Kaito knows that this is what is watching them. A full horrible grey with a spine that surrounds his own neck. Choking him. Killing him. All while smiling.  
A hissing snake slinks around his body. Paralyzing Kaito in every part of the body. Locking him down to his own desires. To his own battles. To his own ways.

 

It’s the glimmer, the slight magic, from the door that draws him close. Len wasn’t one to be swayed by emotions or intuition, but this door, it just felt so right. Stunned, the blonde stares at the insides. A small indoor garden climbs the walls. Synthetic sun and temperature creating life.   
It takes all his will power to look away.   
From the snake that is. The creatures lurking and ever cold eyes containment couldnt last forever. Kaito sits on his bed, looking sternly but softly at the ground. His thoughts racing with the wind of time. Fleeting in, being checked, fleeting out. Theres just too much to think about.   
In reality theres nothing to think about. He was always a gentle, smart boy, so he could tell this was a matter of time, not will.  
Frustrated he lets out a small growl. 

—————————  
Len managed to return from the garden unharmed but the feverish feelings don’t leave him. The scent of the other boy still hanging onto his clothes, instilling a fast beat and impure thoughts.  
The blonde promised not to do anymore. He can handle a bit of lust, after all he was a teenage boy.  
He has to.   
He’ll be executed if he doesn’t.   
Not that the pain in his back doesn’t speak enough of an execution.

Len needs to talk this through. He needs to end it and cut everything with Kaito again.

(He’s sure that this is just an excuse to ease the bubbling within his body)

—————  
The window lights the moon on the tired door. The confidence running in his hand as he knocks lightly against the familiar wood.  
Soft as always he responds.  
“Len I think you should go.”  
Len knows he should go, but something keeps pulling him back to this irresponsible and irresistible need.  
To this man.  
“I love you. I’m sorry.”  
Lens tempting the Devil.   
“I’m so so sorry.”  
In his hand he holds an apple from the magical garden not far from this room.   
He leans against the door. His soul shaking and nervous.   
“I don’t want to go.”  
There’s footsteps.   
“I don’t want you to go, either.”  
Kaito unlocks the door. Brings the others hand into his and leads him inside. Taking the offered apple and the offered friendship.

The tension in the air. The sweat on their bodies. The smells.  
Don’t look at each other. Don’t talk. Don’t stay. Leave.  
This is wrong.  
Is this wrong?

 

His blood is pumping hard. His heart is beating louder than any siren. The half lidded eyes of love and lust gazing upon at him with a desire so strong confirming it. This is right it has to be. Something this sweet can’t be wrong. Kaitos nodding head and needy grasps write his wants to len. Loud and clear. A delicious pure love such as that shouldn't be denied. That itself is a sin for angles to feel ashamed about.   
Len knows Kaitos weak to him. That he cant help himself. He also knows that if they cross this line there’s no going back. There’s truly no way out.   
A hot shallow breath emerges as Len runs his fingers across the others face. Drawing him close. They’re being judged. The snake sneers and the tree grows.   
The sky warns them, but their heads are in the clouds.   
Cool and collect turns into messy. They can’t deny this anymore.   
They’re lost within each others touch. Coy smiles and flirty nothings fill their brains. Kaito kneads his hands into the forbidden locks. Pulling the blonde closer until their lips almost touch.   
For once, Lens looking into Kaitos eyes.   
He had always shyed away, never being to committed to the touches of the other.   
But now,  
He’s consuming all of Kaitos soul.  
Entranced, the world falls apart as they know it.   
Walls crumbling. Sky dissolving. Moon unhinging.  
The taller boy tells himself he can hold back  
The shorter one says the same  
(They know they've been tricked. It doesn't matter anymore.)  
Breathe in  
1  
2  
3  
Breath out  
They press together in exhilarating passion and desire.   
The apples fall from the trees.   
The snakes crawl and cradle all around them.  
Truly,  
No way out of Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I tried this point gun writing style   
> Uuuuuh thanks for reading  
> This is a remake of the one I did before sorta it could also work as a before to that one   
> Thanks


End file.
